His Butler, Lustful
by Sakura-Blessing
Summary: Determined to prove his own feelings wrong, Ciel confronts Sebastian. Will it be his own stubbornness or a certain demon butler that is his undoing? Yaoi!


**His Butler, Lustful**

Disclaimer: I do not own Black Butler!

I think I'm on a Black Butler fanfiction writing spree. I tend to do that. After I write one story for a certain anime/manga, I'm motivated to immediately write another the next day or so.

I think it's weird, but I guess it's good for my readers. Right? :)

* * *

><p>Ciel Phantomhive couldn't be sure when his feelings for his butler had crossed the line into forbidden territory and taken the drastic change that left him wondering, shifting through every single possibility as to why he felt the way he did. He spent hours contemplating the situation, searching for something, <em>anything<em> that would explain his sudden desire for the demon that would one day be the end of him.

His immediate rationalization was lust. He, Ciel Phantomhive, head of the Phantomhive household and Funtom Toy Company, loyal guard dog to the Queen of England, was lusting for his butler.

Hah!

It was by far a completely absurd thought, but that didn't stop the young Earl from pressing the issue further. Was it really possible that his feelings could be rationalized by an answer so obvious? He wasn't sure, and that uncertainty infuriated him to no end. There were few riddles Ciel couldn't solve, but this particular one left him in a bind.

In any other circumstance, he would simply turn to Sebastian. However, given the current situation, his hand had been forced. He was backed into a corner and he hated every lingering second of it. He was on an entirely different playing field this time, and the game was proving to be quite the challenge. Ciel was not accustomed to handling emotions, much less his own.

With lingering doubt in his mind pushing his body to the answer of lust, the Earl struggled to rationalize what else it could be that drew his gaze to the demon, the very culprit behind this ridiculous game. Despite his worry however, there was one thing Ciel did know and was absolutely sure of. And that was the fact that his desires certainly were **not** the object of love. To that he was confident enough.

But…  
>If it wasn't love that attracted him to the demon, what else could it be…?<p>

Abruptly slamming the book that had been the focus of his attention nearly three hours ago, Ciel sighed impatiently, spinning his chair around to face the window and illuminating moon that hung full in the night sky. Gazing up at the silver circle, he sat, unmoving as he went over the situation again. Gritting his teeth, he found his hands had clenched into small fists atop of the arms of his chair.

Damn that butler.

He had unknowingly backed Ciel into a corner and the frustration the Earl was feeling was nearly unbearable. He could find no logical explanation, no reasoning to the foreign feelings that were taking over his body. A low growl in his throat, Ciel quickly forced the thoughts away, impatience growing as the moon slowly drifted across the dark sky.

Ciel looked up at it, a determined look in his eye. His mind was made up.

And now there was only one thing to do.

Ciel's hands rose to his face, one working behind his head and the other slipping under his eye patch. He let the small material fall to the floor quietly, allowing time for his eye to adjust in the dimly lit room before crossing his legs and resting his chin in his palm. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath. It was time to uncover the truth, decipher between fantasy and reality, lust and… dare he say, love.

He could feel the familiar tightness surround him, the bind of the contract pulling at his very soul as his eyes snapped open, his right glowing brightly in the darkness of his study. There was no going back now.

"Sebastian."

The room darkened, candles flickering against an unknown breeze, shadows playfully dancing on the walls. The air was suddenly heavy, a suffocating phenomena as if the pressure in the large study dropped. Silence followed, enveloping the room into further darkness. Ciel remained seated and unmoving, chair still turned away from the door and facing the large window.

He didn't need to turn around to know that his butler was there.

"You called, my lord?"

Ciel's eyes darted to his right, acknowledging the demon's presence briefly before slowly trailing back up to focus on the moon. He said nothing for a few minutes, testing his own patience and wondering just how long Sebastian would stand there. Another minute passed and he could feel his butler's piercing gaze eyeing him from across the room.

Sebastian stepped forward, inclining his young master with a curious stare, eyes glowing faintly in the darkness and a smirk playing on his lips. "My lord?"

"Come here, Sebastian."

Chin still sitting atop of his left hand, Ciel pointed to the spot directly in front of him with his other. Sebastian crossed the room without a sound, taking the instructed position between his master and the large frame of the window. A devilish smile tugging at his lips, he looked down at the boy with curious eyes.

"You're up awfully late tonight, my lord. Is something on your mind?"

Teeth clenched, Ciel's head jerked up to meet Sebastian's heated stare, brows narrowing and right eye glowing brightly as the contract seal burned in illumination. The very person that was causing him such confusion and frustration was standing right in front of him.

And he was _smirking_.

Patience fading, Ciel held Sebastian's challenging gaze, determined to break the demon and call checkmate before the butler even had a chance to speak. As if to test him further, Sebastian's signature smile broke into a feline grin. He stepped closer to Ciel, hand outstretched.

"Young master?"

"Kiss me."

Momentarily caught off guard, Sebastian halted his advance. He paused, red eyes looking the boy over before he lowered himself so they were eye level, hand resting against the chair next to Ciel's head and their faces merely inches apart. "Is that an order?" he whispered.

Ciel's eyes locked with Sebastian's. "Must I spell it out for you?" he growled, lowering his own hands to rest in his lap. Sebastian chuckled, shaking his head. Extending his free hand, he cupped the boy's cheek, tilting his head up slightly.

"No need. I'm quite sure I understand…"

Closing the distance between them, Sebastian pressed his lips to Ciel's. The boy reacted slowly, almost timid in his actions as his hands moved to tangle themselves in Sebastian's black locks. Sebastian smirked against his master's lips, leaning closer and daring a sweep of his tongue across the Earl's bottom lip. Ciel gasped, struggling to contain a moan when he felt Sebastian's tongue slip inside his mouth.

Sebastian explored his master's mouth eagerly, trailing his hand down the boy's cheek and neck, caressing the pale flesh as he carried out his latest order. Ciel's own tongue danced with Sebastian's, his hands tightening their grip in the butler's hair. He could feel himself slipping, his right eye burning at the intimacy between contractor and demon.

The previous feelings he was contemplating over only moments ago again entered his mind, filling his head with sinful desires. They tempted Ciel, pulling him further into an abyss that he was desperately trying to climb out of.

Lust.

Love.

Lust.

Love.

Letting his eyes flutter closed, Ciel arched up into Sebastian's touch. Hands moving to cup the demon's face, he deepened their kiss. Somewhere in his butler's mouth lied the answer he was searching for. After all, you could figure out everything you needed to know about a person and how they truly felt with just one, simple kiss.

Right?

"Master…"

Sebastian's voice brushed past Ciel's ear, teasing him and sending shivers down his spine. The demon's lips danced over the boy's skin, tongue trailing down his neck before Sebastian moved to nibble on his master's pierced lobe.

Biting down on his bottom lip, Ciel turned his head away from the butler. His body was betraying him. Sebastian's tongue was making his head spin, and he wasn't sure how much longer he would be able to hold back. A part of him wasn't even sure if he wanted to.

Daring a glance to the demon, Ciel opened one eye and took in the sight of his butler ravishing his neck and that skilled tongue slowly gliding down from his ear and tracing patterns on his skin. Sensing eyes on him, Sebastian gave his master's neck one last lick before pulling away and staring down at the panting boy sitting before him.

Cheeks stained crimson and breaths coming out in short rasps, Sebastian concluded that Ciel was the very definition of lust. With his lips slightly parted and hair tousled wildly, the butler found himself struggling to keep control as his hunger grew.

Eyes glowing a fierce shade of red, Sebastian held Ciel's gaze as he slowly lowered his head to the boy's neck once again. However, a sudden hand on his shoulder stopped his advance, forcing him to pull back.

Ciel's eyes bore into Sebastian's, the contracted orb glowing brightly as he faced the demon. Surrendering his body to the lust clouding his judgment, the Earl abruptly concluded that sharing a kiss with his demon simply wasn't enough. He had been wrong to assume the source of his feelings would be revealed by something so trivial, but he would not be making that same mistake again.

"My lord?"

Sebastian looked down at Ciel, head tilted. Ciel's eyes snapped up to meet Sebastian's innocent stare, his brows narrowing and teeth gritting when he saw the familiar mischievous glint in those glowing red eyes.

Wrapping a hand around the butler's tie, he pulled the demon's face closer. "Bedroom. Now."

Smirk never leaving his lips, Sebastian scooped Ciel up in his arms, taking a moment to nuzzle the boy's neck before they disappeared from the study. Arriving in the Earl's sleeping quarters just seconds later, Ciel was caught off guard when Sebastian abruptly dropped him to his feet and crossed the dark room to take a seat on the edge of the boy's bed.

"And just what do you think you're doing?" Ciel scoffed, hands resting on his hips as he glared at Sebastian from across the room. He could hear a faint chuckle, followed by his butler's smooth voice.

"Is it not obvious? I'm simply 'making myself at home' as they say."

Ciel crossed his arms. "Well don't. Get over here and undress me."

Sebastian was at the boy's side in seconds, arm snaking around his waist as he led him back to the large bed. He looked down at the frustrated Earl. "Patience, young master. All good things come to those who wait."

Ciel pulled away from Sebastian's touch, turning to take a seat on the soft comforter. He leaned back, letting his arms support his weight as he swung one leg over the other. His eyes moved slowly, taking their time to trail up his butler's body before finally meeting the demon's fiery stare. "Why should I wait when I control which hand will be dealt next?"

Sebastian smiled, moving to stand over the boy, his legs straddling on either side of Ciel. Leaning down, he rested a gloved hand on the Earl's cheek. "Spoken like a true Phantomhive."

Ciel turned his head in Sebastian's hand, teeth scraping against the white fabric of the butler's glove. "Sebastian," he said, taking the material between his teeth and pulling. Ignoring the flash of white falling to the floor, Ciel concentrated on the symbol that inked across Sebastian's hand. He brought his own up, fingers drifting over the symbol of their contract. It responded to his touch, glowing brightly as his fingers caressed the butler's cold skin. Ciel could feel the bond between them growing, pulling at their souls.

Craning his neck to look at Sebastian, the Earl raised the demon's own hand, twisting his wrist so he was forced to look at the symbol of their bond. His own eye glowing, Ciel's voice was direct as he spoke.

"You know what I want," he said, eyes never leaving Sebastian's as he released his grip on the demon's hand and scooted himself further onto the bed. Sebastian smirked, eyes glowing red. Quick to remove his other glove, he tossed it aside before crawling forward to kneel over Ciel. Lowering his head, he caught the Earl's gaze as their lips inched closer.

"Your wish is my command, young master…"

Sebastian crushed their lips together again, wasting no time in wrapping an arm around the boy and pulling him close. Ciel gasped at the butler's force, feeling unfamiliar heat growing between his legs as Sebastian traced his bottom lip with his tongue.

"Nnnn," Ciel moaned, head falling back on a pillow when he felt Sebastian's tongue move to his neck. Turning his head to the side to allow his butler better access, his hands rose to explore the demon's chest, fingers working clumsily to undo the numerous buttons that held Sebastian's jacket on. Feeling frustration start to build up, Ciel growled at the stubborn little buttons when they refused to come undone.

Pulling his head away from the Earl's neck, Sebastian chuckled softly. "Allow me, master," he said, sitting up to finish what Ciel had attempted to start. In just a few seconds, Sebastian had removed his shirt and was back on the boy, attacking his neck.

Ciel arched into Sebastian's touch, hands running along the butler's smooth skin and up to tangle in his hair. Sebastian pressed their bodies closer, capturing the boy's lips in another kiss as his hands worked their way under Ciel's shirt. Fingers ghosting over his master's skin, Sebastian smiled when he felt the Earl shiver beneath him.

Quickly undoing the buttons that separated him from the boy's bare chest, Sebastian tossed the garment aside before lowering himself to the pale flesh, tongue darting out to swirl around one of Ciel's nipples.

The demon sucked on the small bud, teeth grazing along as he turned to lick the other. Ciel tightened his grip in Sebastian's hair, tugging at the black locks. Jerking the butler's head up, he glared at the smirking demon.

"Quit your teasing and get on with it!"

Sebastian stared down at him, fiery red meeting sapphire blue. "But I haven't _tasted_ you yet."

Ciel shivered at Sebastian's words, a part of him wanting to run. He looked up at the butler, unsure of how to respond. Sensing his master's hesitance, Sebastian bent down to nibble on his shoulder, hands silently trailing down Ciel's chest to rest at his belt. Within a flash, he had removed it and the rest of the Earl's clothes.

Ciel instinctively jumped, startled by his sudden exposure. "You demon!"

Sebastian grinned, having also rid himself of his remaining clothes. He looked down at Ciel, eyes glowing mischievously. "I see you're catching on, my lord. Now…" Silencing any further protest from the Earl, he claimed his lips, stealing a kiss before dragging his tongue down past the boy's bellybutton. Grasping Ciel's hips, he forced his master's legs apart.

Glancing back up, he smirked at the look of horror on Ciel's face. "I assure you not to worry, young master. I will fulfill your desire, but first…" Returning his attention to the boy's erect member, Sebastian lowered his head to hover just about the tip, licking his lips hungrily.

Ciel struggled against Sebastian's firm grip, glaring down at the butler. "You're evil."

Sebastian only smiled, the signature Cheshire grin tugging at his lips. "I know."

Ciel's eyes widened slightly when Sebastian took him in his mouth. The demon's tongue wrapped around him, every lick making him gasp and shudder as the heat in his stomach grew. His butler knew every trick, and Ciel wasn't sure how much longer he could hold out. Sebastian sucked gently at first, his pace tantalizingly slow as he tasted his master.

Feeling Ciel squirm beneath him, Sebastian began moving faster, his tongue swirling and lips sucking harder, faster as he worked to send the boy over the edge. Ciel was panting, cheeks flushed and eyes closed tight. He gripped the sheets of the bed tightly, hips thrusting up to meet his butler's hot mouth.

"Ah… S-Sebastian. You evil… demon. Ah!..."

Lowering his head to meet his master's thrusts, Sebastian used his hand to squeeze the base of Ciel's member while his tongue swirled over the top. Feeling the pressure building, Ciel's body tensed at the feel of both Sebastian's hands and mouth around him. Throwing his head back against a pillow, he cried out, shaking as his body exploded into release.

A blush staining his cheeks, Ciel glanced down to see his butler licking up the rest of his seed. Flushing further, he abruptly turned his head away, the seductive scene of Sebastian licking him clean causing the heat to return to his stomach.

When he felt Sebastian pull away, he dared another look at the demon. Pushing himself up on his elbows, Ciel's brows narrowed as his eyes locked with Sebastian's. "Are you done playing?" he asked impatiently.

Sebastian smiled back at him. "Not quite." Hooking his arms under the Earl's legs, he quickly swung them over each of his shoulders as he pulled the boy closer. Halting any protest, the demon silenced his master by presenting him with three of his fingers. When Ciel raised an eyebrow, Sebastian smirked.

"Suck."

Ciel took the slender digits in his mouth, swirling his tongue around them and sucking gently. Sebastian smiled, pulling them out and repositioning himself against the Earl's body before slipping a wet finger into his master's tight hole.

"Ah!"

"Try to relax, my lord."

Ciel glared up at the demon. "Easy for you to say."

A devilish smirk on his lips, Sebastian slipped in a second finger and began moving them slowly, allowing the Earl to adjust to the foreign presence. Ciel started panting, breaths coming short when the butler added a third finger and continued to stretch the boy.

"Hurry and get to it," Ciel huffed, trying to relax as Sebastian's fingers moved back and forth. He could feel himself getting hard again, the heat between his legs growing at every thrust of the demon's fingers. Sebastian obliged his master in silence, removing his digits as he brought his hands up to grip Ciel's hips. Positioning himself, he pushed gently, slowly entering the boy.

Ciel's face twisted, eyes closing and hands moving to grip the sheets again. He took a deep breath, taking a moment to adjust to Sebastian before opening his eyes and snapping his head up to meet the butler's lustful gaze.

"Sebastian," he said, right eye glowing. "Move."

"With _pleasure_," Sebastian purred, pulling out and thrusting back into the boy. Ciel tensed, bracing himself as Sebastian's pace quickened. Letting a moan escape from his lips, he let his head fall back.

"S-Sebastian…!"

"Master…"

Sebastian looked down at Ciel, smiling when he saw the Earl struggling to maintain his composure. Even when he was having sex, the young Phantomhive still strived to keep a poker face.

Pulling out, Sebastian studied his master's face as he thrust back in, harder and faster than before. Angling himself, he pumped into the boy, smirking when he saw Ciel's features turn to the lustful expression he saw earlier.

Bottom lip caught between his teeth, Ciel panted loudly, throwing his head back when Sebastian hit his sweet spot. Pleasure shook his body, and it took all the Earl had not to cum at that very instant. Sensing the tension stirring in his master, Sebastian lowered his hand, encircling Ciel's aching member and began pumping him to the beat of his thrusts.

Letting his own head fall back, Sebastian rode the Earl faster, their bodies slamming together as one as they both sent the other over the edge. Shaking, Ciel cried out as he came, feeling Sebastian's release flood him and his own spread across his stomach.

Taking no time to rest, Sebastian pulled out of the boy, lowering his legs and moved to climb over him again. Resting his head against Ciel's hip, he licked at his master's spilled seed, tongue lapping across the Earl's stomach and lower abdomen.

"You're terrible," Ciel mumbled, abruptly turning his body away from the demon.

Sebastian feigned a hurtful expression, one hand coming up to rest under his chin as he pondered his master's words. "Odd. At the very least, I think I deserve to be called _good_."

Gritting his teeth, Ciel crossed his arms to his chest. "You know what I mean."

Smirk returning to his lips, Sebastian removed himself from the bed and gathered his scattered clothes, quickly redressing before circling around to face Ciel. Lifting the boy's legs so he could properly pull the covers up, Sebastian gently tucked him in.

"Is there anything else you need, my lord?"

Ciel shifted, rolling over to look up at Sebastian. He stared into the demon's eyes, feeling the contract seal burn in his own.

Was there anything else he needed?

Letting himself get lost in the red orbs of his butler, Ciel's mind struggled to focus on the situation at hand. Sleeping with Sebastian was supposed to confirm his original thought of lust as the puppeteer to his feelings. After tonight, the answer should have been obvious, the final move that would end the game should have been revealed. Calling checkmate should have been an easy task, so why did Ciel suddenly feel like he was back to square one?

Feeling his head spin, Ciel closed his eyes.

"Young master?"

Taking a deep breath, Ciel opened his eyes, the familiar, smooth voice of none only than his butler pulling him from his thoughts. He looked up at Sebastian, staring at him for a moment before turning his head and letting out a sigh.

"Please, stay with me tonight."

Sebastian inclined Ciel with an arched brow. "My lord?"

Another sigh escaping his lips, the Earl cast a glance over his shoulder. "Don't make me ask you again."

Sebastian nodded, smiling as his hand rose to hover over his heart. "Your wish, young master-"

"-is **my **command."

Ciel rolled over again, eyes fluttering closed as sleep began to take hold. Stifling a yawn, he forced rationality aside and relaxed under the presence of the very person, the very demon that had caused his mind such trouble.

He, Ciel Phantomhive, head of the Phantomhive household and Funtom Toy Company, loyal guard dog to the Queen of England, had lusted for his butler.

Whether it was right or wrong, lust or love, sinful or pure, there was one thing Ciel did know and was absolutely certain of.

And that was that he no longer cared.

**END**

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading! Now submit a review and Ciel will randomly show up at your house and expect YOU to be his personal butler for one whole day!<p> 


End file.
